


Midnight Encounters

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Smut, Spanking, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAULSON PROMPT: LILY AND SARAH (PRE-RELATIONSHIP) LIVE TOGETHER BUT IN DIFFERENT ROOMS. THEY'RE REALLY CLOSE AND SHARE TOUCHES SOMETIMES. ONE NIGHT LILY FALLS ASLEEP IN HER ROOM. AND SARAH IS STILL UP IN HER ROOM SO SHE DECIDES TO MASTURBATE. LILY WAKES UP TO GET A CUP OF WATER OR SOMETHING AND HEARS SARAH SO SHE WALKS IN AND THINGS GET SMUTTY. (DOMINANT LILY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Encounters

Lily was sat on the couch snuggled into Sarah’s side as they watched TV together. They’d decided that it made more sense to just rent one apartment for the duration of filming Hotel and had decided to move in together for the months that they would be shooting. Sarah had been sat on the couch in her pajamas when Lily had arrived home from a last minute scene she’d had to shoot. The exhausted woman had changed out of her day clothes and into her night clothes before joining the blonde on the couch.

Lily felt soft fingers dancing lightly over the skin of her upper arm and shoulder. After moving in together, the two of them had grown closer both physically and emotionally. Secretly Lily wanted more but never in her wildest dreams was she going to admit that to the object of her affections.

A nose was nuzzled against her hair as Sarah turned her head and Lily shifted even closer to the woman who she felt press a soft kiss into her hair. She felt Sarah yawn and laughed before sitting back and looking at the tired woman, “Go to bed, Paulson. You’re exhausted,” Sarah let out a laugh before nodding and standing. 

She stretched with a low moan and lifted her arms above her head to reveal a small amount of the skin of her stomach. Lily felt her cheeks redden and was glad for the darkness currently blanketing the room. She looked back up when Sarah trailed her fingers through her hair, “Night, Lil’,” The woman grabbed the hand and squeezed lightly.

“Good night, Sarah.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was laying in her room tossing and turning while sleep eluded her. She’d gone to bed hours ago and still hadn’t slept at all. She was frustrated and also turned on and knew she should probably just take care of herself and go to sleep but she was fighting that instinct. What if Lily heard her? That would be so embarrassing.

After lying awake for a few more moments, Sarah just groaned and flipped onto her back. She double checked that her door was shut before slowly gliding her hands down the front of her shirt and lifting it slowly as she teased at her own skin. Her nipples were rolled between her thumbs and forefingers and she gasped lightly feeling herself become even wetter at the sensation.

She ran a hand down and slipped it into her shorts over her panties. Sarah gasped at how wet she was through her underwear and pressed down harshly against her clit. A soft moan escaped her lips and she threw her hand out to the bedside table and blindly opened her top drawer to locate her vibrator.

Her shorts were thrown off of the bed and the toy was slipped into her soaked panties to circle lightly at her clit. A gasp escaped her lips as she threw her head back.

oooOOooOOooo

Down the hall, Lily woke and stood before sleepily making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and got herself some ice water. The newly dyed brunette was leaned back against the counter when she heard a strange sound come from the direction of Sarah’s room. She took a step towards the room and blushed when she heard Sarah moan.

She secretly wanted to be the one causing that sound to come from the blonde and listened as she approached the woman’s door. A faint buzzing could be heard and Lily bit her lip as she felt arousal flood between her legs. Sarah was still gasping and Lily heard something that she was sure was definitely not her name.

The brunette took a deep breath before softly pushing the door open and standing in the doorway, “Sarah?” She watched the woman sit up and heard a few expletives come out of her mouth.

“Umm. Yeah, Lil’. Did you need something?” The brunette bit her lip and flipped the light switch on.

“Yeah. You,” Lily watched brown eyes widen and placed her knees on the foot of Sarah’s bed before slowly crawling towards her, “Do you object to that?”

“Are you messing with me?” The brunette woman smirked and leaned over Sarah to set her glass down on the bedside table. She looked into deep brown eyes before leaning forward and connecting her lips with Sarah’s, “Holy crap. You’re not messing with me.”

Lily laughed and shook her head before pulling back. She was straddling the woman’s thighs and pulled her blankets down, “And what exactly were you doing, Miss Paulson?” Sarah bit her lip, “Hmm. Do I need to guess, darling?” Sarah nodded, “Were you touching yourself, Sarah?” She had leaned in and whispered the words in the woman’s ear and felt Sarah shiver as she nodded, “Then finish.”

Sarah watched as Lily sat back and looked at her in confusion, “What?” The woman above her smirked.

“Finish, Sarah. I want to watch you,” The shorter woman let out a low moan and Lily rolled her hips in response, “So, are you going to keep me waiting?”

Lily lifted so Sarah could slide her panties down her legs and she smirked down at her, “The shirt too,” The blonde bit her lip as she pulled her shirt over her head and looked up at the woman, “You know,” Lily placed her hand gently under Sarah’s chin, “You really are beautiful.”

Sarah smirked up at her and Lily shot her a pointed look. She watched as Sarah shifted before grabbing the vibrator that she’d hidden under her leg. The woman on top bit her lip to keep her moan in and Sarah separated her thighs before pushing the toy into her, “How wet are you, Sarah?” Sarah groaned and pulled the toy out before pushing her fingers into herself. She lifted her hand.

“I’m so turned on for you, Lily,” The woman moaned and leaned forward slowly before taking the woman’s fingers into her mouth. Sarah let out a gasp as Lily’s tongue circled her fingers. She let them go with a pop and sat back smirking at the dazed look on Sarah’s face.

“The longer you stare at me, the longer your body is waiting for your release, Sarah,” The woman nodded and pushed her fingers back into herself. Lily watched with devoted attention as Sarah fingered herself and leaned forward to trail her tongue along the woman’s neck and chest. The shorter woman’s breath hitched in her throat and Lily smirked as she pulled back, “Touch your clit for me, baby.”

Sarah did as she was told and Lily could see a blush making its way across her chest, “I think you’re ready,” Sarah nodded up at her and Lily leaned forward. She bit gently on Sarah’s ear before whispering, “Come for me,” And Sarah did. She came hard and fast and called Lily’s name out as she did so.

The woman got up and pushed Sarah onto her back, “You’re not to touch me. Understood?” Sarah nodded and watched as Lily pulled her own clothes from her body before climbing back onto the bed and straddling her. She grabbed Sarah’s wrists and lifted them to the headboard. Sarah took the hint and gripped it, “Good girl.”

The woman below her whimpered as Lily trailed her fingertips lightly over Sarah’s nipples. She bent slowly and took one into her mouth before swirling her tongue and biting down gently. Sarah moaned out and Lily did the same to the other before trailing her tongue farther down the woman’s body. She nipped at her hip bones and trailed her tongue just above her clit.

The brunette smirked as she felt fingers tangle in her hair and sat up to look down at Sarah, “What did I say, Sarah? I had one rule,” She watched brown eyes go wide and bit her lip as she smirked. The woman lifted on her knees, “Flip,” Brown eyes got impossibly bigger and Sarah turned to lie on her stomach beneath Lily.

Lily shifted backwards so she was now straddling Sarah’s thighs. She ran her fingers lightly over the woman’s perfect little ass and squeezed harshly with both hands and earned a moan, “Are you ready?” Sarah nodded into her pillow and Lily brought her hand down hard against the woman’s ass. Sarah jerked and let out another moan. Lily lifted her hand again and spanked her. She watched Sarah clamp her thighs together, “Hmm. Are you enjoying this?”

“Lily, please,” The woman bit her lip and spanked her once more before admiring the reddening ass in front of her. She lifted again and instructed the woman to turn back over. Sarah’s face was flushed and she was biting her lip so hard that she had broken the skin. Lily leaned forward and coaxed her lip from between her teeth.

“Don’t do that, Sarah. I’m going to need that mouth later,” The woman let out a moan and Lily trailed her hands agonizingly slow down the woman’s body. Sarah looked up at her pleadingly, “Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Please,” Lily smirked.

“You catch on quickly,” Sarah nodded and shifted her thighs apart when Lily prompted her to do so. She whimpered as Lily danced her fingers over the damp skin of Sarah’s inner thighs, “Hmm. You look like you’re ready for me to fuck you, baby.”

“I am, Lily. Please,” The brunette smirked and slowly pushed a finger into the woman. Sarah let out a gasp as Lily moved her hand slowly and pumped into her. She watched the woman’s chest rise and fall and Sarah gripped at the sheets in an effort to anchor her hands anywhere but on Lily’s body. 

The woman slowly added a second finger and almost moaned in reaction to the noise that Sarah made, “Lil’,” Was gasped out and Lily nodded to her, “Please, Lily. Baby, I’m so close,” The brunette smirked and pulled her fingers from the woman earning a whine, “Ugh, why?”

“Because I want to taste you,” She heard nothing and looked up at Sarah who had her eyes closed tightly as she breathed raggedly, “I take it that that’s okay with you?”

“That’s so okay with me,” Lily smirked and settled on her stomach between the woman’s thighs. She leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses just above the woman’s clit and felt Sarah squirming at the feeling.

“Are you ready?” Sarah nodded quickly and Lily flicked her tongue out against the woman’s clit harshly. Sarah moaned and Lily let out a low hum, “You taste so good, Sarah,” The woman let out another gasp as Lily sucked her clit into her mouth. She sucked rhythmically and nipped lightly. She could feel Sarah getting close and brought two fingers up to push into the woman.

“Lily!” Lily hummed her agreement and pumped with the rhythm that she set with her tongue. It was only a matter of moments before Sarah was coming undone and screaming out her name. The brunette sat back and smirked down at the woman who was trying desperately to catch her breath. She squealed lightly as Sarah sat up and flipped them quickly.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh, shut up and let me take you.”


End file.
